Existing firewalls utilize a memory or cache which stores web objects that are static in nature, such as pictures, audio, JavaScript and the like. This memory allows the firewall to operate more efficiently by allowing it to retrieve the stored web objects contained in server responses instead of having to repeatedly request such information from the servers in the secured network. This results in reducing network load and improving overall user experience. However, the memory and the firewall are not able to communicate with one another in an efficient manner, as will be discussed below.
What is needed is a system and method which allows the firewall to communicate with the memory and instructs the memory such that memory does not store the web objects in the server responses if it is deemed that the client request is suspicious and/or if it is determined that the policy for the user has become non-stable.
While these examples are susceptible of embodiment in many different forms, there is shown in the drawings and will herein be described in detail preferred examples with the understanding that the present disclosure is to be considered as an exemplification and is not intended to limit the broad aspect to the embodiments illustrated.